Happily Even After
by Misstress Vitani
Summary: this is the sequel to my other crackfic Once Upon a Time...


Happily Ever After

This is a sequel to my crack-fairytale "Once Upon a Time…"

This story is dedicated to Jesse Anderson himself as thanks to everything I've put him through! Thank you Jesse!

Jesse: Your welcome.

Me: ((O.O) how'd you get in here?

Jesse: Your window was open…

Me: That explains it. Well, while you're here can you do the disclaimer?

Jesse: Sure thing.

Me: That's why you're my favorite!

Atticus: But I thought I was your favorite?! ((sniffles))

Me: I really have to stop leaving my window open.

Jesse: Misstress Vitani does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. If she did it would probably be hyped up on more than just crack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Character List 

New King – Jaden

New Queen – Jesse

Old King – Zane

Old Queen – Alexis

Knight – Syrus

Evil Maid – Yubel

Witch – Atticus

Butler – Bastion

Prince – Aster

Warnings: Mpreg, OOCness, crack, swearing………….um…….yea……

ENJOY!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me – once upon a time, back in our far away kingdom, the new King and Queen were enjoying their time together as well as ruling over their kingdom.

Jaden – ((looks to Jesse)) We are?

Jesse – if she says we are, then we are.

Me – ((hugs Jesse)) you finally learned!

Jesse - ……creepy

Me – but during their reign, Queen Jesse discovered something very interesting.

Jesse – I did? And stop callin' me Queen!

Me – yes. Yes you did. Jesse went to find his/her husband and summoned the retired King and Queen to her/him as well.

Jesse – what's with the her/him thing?

Me – deal with it Anderson.

Alexis – can royalty retire?

Zane – with this lady anything's possible.

Me – yea, love you too Zane.

Jesse – Mom, Dad, Jay, I have something to tell you.

Alexis – ((motherly like)) what is it dear?

Zane – yes, tell us.

Jesse – it's….uh…um…

Jaden, Zane, Alexis – ((waits))

Jesse – um….uh….ahhhh….

Jaden – you forgot didn't you?

Jesse – ((scratches back of head)) yup. ((glances nervously at me))

Me – ((huffs)) ((walks over to Jesse and whispers in his ear))

Jesse – WHAT????!!!!

Me- you heard me!

Jesse – b-but that's not possible.

Me – in the immortal words of Zane Truesdale "With me, anything's possible."

Jesse – but why me?

Me – because you're the Queen! Now tell them!

Jesse – ((sighs in defeat)) Mom, Dad, Jaden….I'm…p-p-p-p-p….I CAN'T DO THIS!!

Me – you can and you will! Or I'll chase you with a chainsaw!

Jaden – Crazy lady with a chainsaw! ((runs away))

Me – get back here! ((chases him))

Zane - ……umm…..soooooooo

Me – ((drags Jaden back by his ear)) Now my Jesse, my love, tell THEM!!

Jesse – ((scared for his life)) I'm….pregnant!

Jaden – ((O.o))

Zane – ((O.o))

Alexis – SQUEE!! YAY JESS JESS! I get to be a Grandma! Yea, w00t!

Zane – this is so….awkward…

Jaden – but – but…boy's can't get pregnant!

Jesse – Wow Jaden. I'm proud of you. You remembered.

Jaden – then how are you pregnant? And how is it ours??!!!

Me – because I said so!! Any objections?? ((revs chainsaw))

All – NO!!

Me – good….now where was I? Oh yea! Ahem, the months flew by quickly and soon Queen Jesse had given birth…

Jesse – EW!

Me - …to a beautiful baby boy. The baby grew quickly into a fine and handsome prince who made all the young women swoon.

Aster – but I already do that.

Me – quiet Phoenix! It's not your cue yet!

Aster – fine.

Me – soon after the Prince's 15 birthday a witch appeared..

Atticus – I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!

Me – ((O.O)) you actually remembered your cue??

Atticus – yup! Aren't I a good boy?

Me – yes you are.

Atticus – then why aren't I your favorite??!! ((pouts))

Me – get over it please Atty!

Atty – fine.

Me – do you remember your lines?

Atty – yes

Me – then say them to Aster.

Atticus – right! Aster who?

Me – ((sweatdrops))

Aster – me

Atty – oh! Ahem, ((cackles(1) evilly)) In 13 days I will return! I will then take you to the same tower I trapped your mother in and leave you there to die! Then without a proper heir to the throne of this unnamed kingdom I will take control!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aster – you can remember that but you can't remember who I am?

Atty – I blame sort term memory loss….

Me – isn't he cute?

Atticus – ((looks at me)) who are you?

Me – just keep cackling

Atticus – ok….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me – good boy ((tosses Atty a dog biscuit))

Atticus – woof woof!

Me – ((scratches behind Atty's ears)) who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?

Atticus – I am! I'm a good boy!

Aster – and I'm going to be sick.

Me – so, Prince Aster ran to tell his father and mother…

Aster – I still would like to know how this is possible! How did Jesse give birth to when 1.) he's a guy and 2.) we are practically the same age?

Zane – ((points to me)) you're in her world now…don't question it.

Me – ((cackles evilly))

Aster, Zane – creepy………

Me – king Jaden assigned his sidekick – turned – knight to guard his only son.

Syrus – well at least Jaden's not riding me anymore

Me – ((giggles)) that sounds so wrong

Jaden – you're my horsy! Giddy-up!

Syrus – aw man!

Jaden – GIDDY-UP!! ((jumps on Syrus))

Me – so king Jaden ((pulls Jaden off of Syrus)) put the prince in a room and had Syrus guard it. Syrus only let the King, Queen, the Prince's Grandparents and the Prince's maid Yubel in the room.

Jesse – who would hire Yubel as a maid??!!

Me - ……….oops……

Yubel – JADEN!!!!!!

Jaden – ((screams like a girl and runs))

Jesse – ((sighs)) I'm not saving his ass again.

Yubel – I LOVE YOU JADEN!!!

Jaden – get the hell away from me!! ((screams))

Me – Jaden just tell her you love her!! We don't want a repeat of last time!

Jesse – oh hecks no! and her? Is it even a girl? And you called me a transvestite!

Jaden – ((still screaming))

Jesse – ((tapes his mouth shut)) ahhh! Much better!

Me – thank you dearest

Jesse – anytime.

Yubel – ((huggling Jaden))

Jaden – ((screaming through the tape))

Me – anyway. Yubel the maid brought Prince Aster his lunch everyday. But what the king and queen didn't know was that Yubel was secretly working with the witch. So was the butler Bastion.

Bastion – finally! I'm introduced.

Me – shut it or I'll put you back in the box!

Bastion – not the box! The box is so small….and dark….and boxy…..

Me – strange….anyhow….the butler and the maid told the witch were to find the Prince. The witch came back after 13 days and kidnapped the Prince.

Atticus – I have come to get you my---

Aster – don't even go there!

Atticus – ruin my fun! Fun sucker!!

Aster – just take me away already

Atticus – fine! Wait….who are you again??

Aster – ((smacks forehead)) let's just go dammit!

Atty – right!

Me – so the witch locked the prince away in the same tower he had once locked the queen in. King Jaden heard the news and decided he, along with his knight friend, would go rescue his son.

Jaden – I will go rescue our son!!!

Me – I just said that!

Yubel – JADEN!!!!

Jaden – ((screams and runs))

Jesse – someone just throw her out a window already!!

Bastion and Zane – ((grabs Yubel and tosses her out the window))

Me – thank you.

Jaden – come along Syrus….

Syrus – fine

Atticus – the king and his knight traveled back to the tower…but this time there was no dragon because the author forgot to put one there because she is lazy and wanted to get this fic over with as soon as possible. She also clearly is delusional because I'M NOT HER FAVORITE!! How is that possible???

Me – I AM THE NARRTOR! NOT YOU! ((hits Atty with a rolled up newspaper)) Bad boy!

Atty – ((whimpers))

ME – so Jaden and Syrus burst in to the room…

Jaden - ASTER!! ((stops first to open the door)) ((looks at door)) you did not defeat me this time! Aster you ok?

Aster – why were you talking to the door?

Jaden – never mind! Just come.

Me – so Jaden, Syrus, and Aster traveled back to the unnamed kingdom. When Jesse saw his/her son she/he ran and hugged him.

Jesse – ((huggles Aster)))

Aster – why are you hugging me?

Jesse – she told me too!

Me – and the royal family lived happily even after….the end!

Atticus – why am I not YOU FAVORITE!!!

Me – SHUT UP!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) for some reason I love the word cackle

Jesse – she is a strange one

Me – love you too Jess Jess

All – Read and REVIEW!!


End file.
